A Night to Remember
by Mislav
Summary: Sometimes, something that starts off as bad-such as being stood up by your date or spending a lonely night in the bar-can lead to an absoultely spectacular ending of the evening. Scotty/Kat. Het, oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own any of the Cold Case characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This story takes place post season seven (during summer). Also, it is just a oneshot. I know that most people ship Scotty/Lilly and that Scotty/Kat relationship seems like brother/sister or friends like, but I like their interaction and I often go f****or an unusual pairings. So, this.**

**Warning: explicit sexual content.**

"I'm leaving", Nick said, putting his coat on and glaring one last time on Scotty, who was still sitting at his desk, studying case files, obviously tired but with no intention to leave, despite the fact that everyone else already left: it was close to eleven pm. Lilly had a date with Ryan, Kat also had a date. John was tired, and Will had some sort of family reunion to go to.

"Are you leaving?", Nick asked Scotty, already knowing the answer.

Scotty briefly raised his head and looked at Nick before moving his attention back on the case file. "No. I am going to stay here, maybe for an hour or so."

Nick sighed before he let the office, closing the door behind, leaving Scotty behind with his thoughts.

Scotty made it for about half an hour before he couldn't concentrate anymore. He closed the file, rubbed his eyes and took a sip of coffee.

He was only getting more and more frustrated by every day. He didn't have a girlfriend in months. He basicly killed a man and got away with it-which only made it worse. Sure, that was a man who raped his mom, but still! And now, this case. They've been working on it for over a week, only to come up with nothing every time

He decided to leave a police station and take another look at the case tomorrow. However, he strangely had no desire to go home and sleep either.

Scotty always thought that alchohol is everything but a solution, but that night he really wanted to go to some bar, alone, and have a drink or two. Not to get drunk or anything, just to have a drink or two, alone. So he stood up, put on his coat, turned off the lights, and left his office, closing the door behind.

#

Soon enough, Scotty found a small, quiet bar, only ten miles away from the police station. He parkef his car on the parking lot near by, and walked inside. He sat at the counter, on one of the "lonely spots", ordered a glass of scotch, paid for it, and drank all of it right away. Then he ordered another glass of scotch, paid for it, and only took a sip before putting the glass down on the counter and licking his lips, thinking.

Bored, he looked around, when something caught his attention.

No-someone.

Kat! Sitting at the table, alone. She did mention that she is going on a date-obviously, that was the location. What a coincidence...

He was surprised upon seeing how... attractive Kat looked. He would always see her wearing that usual work clothes, but that night, she was wearing low-cut red dress black, high-heeled shoes and red lipstick. Scotty felt himself shivering, so he shook his head.

_Don't even think off that. She is your_ _colleague and a friend. Nothing more._

Kat was looking around, looking kinda worried: she didn't even notice him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to interrupt her date, but if she had a problem, he wanted to be there for her-she was his friend, after all. Finally, he decided to walk over and see what's up. He drank the scotch and walked over to her table.

"Hi, Kat", he smiled.

Kat widened her eyes in surprise. "Hi, Scotty! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just went here to have a drink or two..." He looked around. "You are on a date, right?", he asked, and Kat's stomach fell.

"Yes, he was supposed to be there but..." She sighed, realizing that there won't be any use from lying. "I guess I got stood up", she said, avoiding an eye contact with Scotty.

"Maybe he will show up soon", Scotty tried to comfort her.

"No, he won't", she replied. "I've been waiting for him for forty minutes, he's not answering his cell or anything... I know how this works."

She was still ashamed, although she said it in front of her good friend, Scotty, who she knew would never mock her or tell anyone about this if she asks him not to.

Kat was his friend and colleague, witty, smart, kind-hearted, and, well, attractive. Not that he was attracted to her-at least he thought that he is not-but he hated seeing her get hurt. So he decided to cheer her up.

"But... we can still.. talk... right?", he suggested.

Kat's face suddenly lighted up, and Scotty felt some strange warmth in left side of his chest upon seeing that. "Sure", she said. "Sit down", she gestured toward the seat opposite to Kat's. Scotty smiled and sat down. "How is Veronica doing?", he asked.

"Oh, she's doing great..."

They talked for hour and a half and had a great time. Since it was getting late, they decided to go home. Scotty walked Kat over to her car. She turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you...", she said. "Without you, this night would be a disaster."

"It's OK", he replied. "It was my pleasure. Also, don't worry about that guy. He obviously didn't deserve you anyway, and there's plenty of fish in the sea, so to say."

Kat smiled again before she jumped in her car, put on the seatbelt and put the key in an ignition. She twisted the key few times, but couldn't start the car. Obviously, something was wrong.

"Great", she groaned. "I knew I had to get it checked..."

Noticing that, Scotty thought for a moment before saying: "I can give you a ride home."

Kat widened her eyes. "Really?"

"Of course! I have a trailer hitch on my car so I can tow your car to your house, and didn't drink a lot anyway. Just get out and lock your car, I'll take care of the rest."

#

Ride home was peaceful and relatively quiet. Once they were there, Scotty pulled the car over on the parking lot in front of the Kat's house. They walked out of the car, closing the car door behind, deciding to call someone to fix Kat's car tomorrow. Scotty locked the car and put the keys in right pocket of his pants, then he and Kat walked toward the front door.

"Do you need help with anything else?", he asked her.

"No, I'm good", she assured him. Just when she was about to unlock the door and go inside, Kat turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Thanks... for dropping me off... and being there for me", she said, almost shyly. "I really appreciate that."

"Sure, no problem", Scotty smiled, feeling himself blushing, for some reason. He felt thaf Kat wants to say something more, so he staid there, standing in front of her, waiting for her response. Kat looked down at the ground and bit her lower lip before raising her head and looking Scotty in the eyes.

"Would... would you like to get in for a cup of coffee or..."

Scotty shivered. Although he didn't have a girlfriend in months, he knew what that usually means. When you're with a girl and it is one am, anyway. But, on the other hand, that was Kat. His colleague, his friend. Sure, she was pretty... maybe even hot, but he wasn't especially attracted to her, and he saw no signs of her being attracted to him either. _What could possibly go wrong?_, he thought.

"Sure", he smiled. "Why not?"

#

It was two am. Scotty was sitting on Kat's bed, two of them kissing passionately. He didn't even know how they ended up doing it. They had a cup of coffee, talked, laughed, locked an eye contact... and somehow, it happened. He also had no idea where was his or Kat's shoes were: he assumed that they were on the floor somewhere, but he didn't know where.

Finally, he managed to come to his senses and he moved his mouth away from Kat's, causing her to groan.

"Kat... we shouldn't do this."

"Why not?"

It took him more than he thought it would to think off an answer.

"Well... we are colleagues... that would be against the rules... and we are also friends... s... physical intimacy ruins friendship."

Kat groaned and rolled her eyes.

"No one needs to know, Scotty. It is impossible to always respect all the rules, no matter how bad that sounds. We are both lonely, we didn't have a date in ages, and we are... well, horny", she said, glaring at the bulge that was tenting his pants. "And I think we both now that our friendship is strong enough not to fall apart because of this", she assured him.

And, in the next second, their lips were crashing again.

Feeling an increasing pressure in his groin, Scotty pulled his pants down to his knees. Catching a glimpse of a bulge that was tenting his white briefs, Kat grabbed it's bottoms and pulled them down, then grabbed his throbbing ard on and started pulling his foreskin back and forth. Scotty moaned, feeling a shiver of pleasure going down his spine, but he didn't pull away from the kiss. He quickly knocked the pants off himsel

f.

It was so long since he was intimate with anyone, and he almost forgot how good it felt. Never would he guess how soft and warm Kat's lips are. How tender... every second the passion between the two od them would increase, and so would a mixture of lust and pleasure that was, slowly but evidently, taking over his body. He loved the feeling of Kat's warm fingers covered with smooth soft skin pressed against his hard cock: every touch would send thousands of warm pleasant shivers down to his spine and only cause his shaft to harden more.

Kat liked the feeling of his hot pulsing cock against her fingers, she was able to feel it getting harder and warmer with every second. She desperately wanted to feel it pulsing inside of her, inside her mouth, pussy and ass. Kat was kissing Scotty passionately, wrapping her warm wet tongue against his, pulling him in, closer, deeper. She felt Scotty's warm wet pre cum dripping down her hand, and she shivered. Then she felt her own pre cum dripping down her thighs, creaming her panties, and she shivered even more.

Scotty felt the smell of Kat's arousal, that was, at that point, stronger than ever. He felt his mouth turning waterly as cold sweat started rolling down his back. He pressed his right hand against Kat's right leg, just above her knee, waiting for her reaction. Kat moaned against his lips upon feeling heat rushing through her body. Encouraged by that, Scotty slid his hand up her dress, not stopping until he reached her panties, moaning at the feeling od soft, pre cum creamed material against his fingers. He violently pushed his hand up her panties and started rubbing his index and middle finger against her warm wet womanhood. He started slow and gentle at first, but soon he started rubbing his fingers up and down furiously, feeling of her wetness and warmth against his fingers providing him an immense delight.

Soon, Kat came, cumming on Scotty's fingertips, feeling milions of hot pleasant shivers massaging every inch of her body, that was shaking due to an intensity of her orgasm. In a lust-filled excstasy and still French kissing with Scotty, barely breathing, she started jacking it to Scotty like crazy, till he came too, just about when she finished climaxing. She felt hot wet cum rolling down her hand, and, as the result, she came again in a matter of seconds, biting Scotty's lower lip so hard that she almost drew blood: he responded by pushing his tongue so deep down her throat that she was literally unable to breathe, but that only made her second orgasm longer and better than the first one.

Finally, they pulled away from the kiss and lay down on the bed, breathing heavily, only then able to completely feel the smell of sex and sweat that was cleary present in the room. It kept reminding them on what just took place and turning them on, but at that point, they had so little energy left that they were unable to do anything else but to lay on the bed and breathe.

Scotty was watching Kat's breasts moving up and down, followed be her heavy, erotic breathing. They were still covered with her dress, but he was able to see glimpses of her tits, and also her sexy black lance bra. It didn't take long before he turned full hard again, but he decided to wait: they were both very exhausted, after all. Kat had her eyes glued on his rock hard, cum stained cock. She licked her lips, wanting to take it all in her mouth and suck. Then she moved her right hand toward her mouth and licked all of his cum, keeping her eyes closed in order to feel every bit of it's warmth and delicious bittersweet taste. Seeing her doing that only turned on Scotty more. When she finished, Kat opened her lust-clouded eyes, lay her head down on the pillow and licked her lips, feeling the liquid pooling inside of her. Scotty felt the know well-known smell of her arousal and decided that he can wait no longer. He moved toward Kat and pulled her toward for a world-crashing kiss, and trailed his kisses down her dress, to her thighs, before pulling his head up her dress, moaning as he felt smell of her arousal and heat suddenly hitting him. Kat gasped, knowing what was about to happen. He pressed his teeth against the right strap of her panties, pressing his nose against her thigh, making her moan, and removed her panties with his teeth. Taste of a fabric soaked with her juices and smell of her arousal were do overwhelming that he had to put the best of his effort not to bit through the fabric. He licked his way to her womanhood and gave her one long, slow lick. Kat moaned upon feeling wet heat spreading between her thighs, immense pleasure washing over her body, every lick increasing both her arousal and the pleasure. Scotty pressed his hard on against Kat's thigh, moaning at the feeling of her soft warm skin pressed against his erection, and pulled his tongue deep inside of her as he rubbed his hard on against her thigh in desperate need for release. Feeling of his hard on against her thigh only caused Kat's clit to harden more, burning for some action. It didn't last long before he found her clit, gently nipping it with his tongue. Kat screamed from the top of her orgasm as new wave of pleasure-so strong and intense that she almost fainted-washed over her body. That only turned on Scotty more, and he started licking that spot aggressively, rushing to swallow all of the Kat's juices.

Soon enough, Kat came in an earth-shaddering orgasm, screaming Scotty's name do loud that his ears hurted, bouncing up and down with his hips in order to and to an intensity of her orgasm, involuntary stimulating Scotty in the same time. That stimulation, combined with the sudden rush of Kat's juices was too much for Scotty and he came too, his warm wet cum creaming Kat's thigh covered with her smooth dark skin, only adding to to an intensity of her orgasm. Last drops of her juices slid down his throat as he pumped last drops of his cum on her flawless skin as his eyesight turned blurry and his whole body felt numb.

He pulled his head out of her dress, fighting for air, lying down on the bed and breathing heavily, large drops of hot sweat rolling down his face. Kat was also breathing heavily, more sweaty than ever. Straps of her dress fell down and her whole dress slid down to her navel, which gave Scotty clear look on her breasts and her sexy lance bra. As soon as he saw it, he felt a stir in his groin. Kat licked her lips, her eyes centered on his big, half-hard, cum stained cock. She moved her mouth close to his crotch, causing him to groan upon feeling her warm breath tickling his genitals. She bit her lower lip upin feeling the intoxicating smell of his cum, his sweat, his arousal. She wrapped her lips around his cock, that instantly turned rock hard, and started sucking on it, aggressively. Scotty started moaning in pleasure, feeling wet heat spreading up his body, turning into thousands of pleasant warm shivers that were providing him a great deal of delight. He felt an unberable heat in upper part of his body and he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, threwing it down on the floor. Kat felt the same and she stopped blowing him for a moment in order to remove her dress completely, threwing it behind her back. Sight of Kat wearijgng nothing but a sexy lance bra and panties caused Scotty to harden even more. Then she slowly undid her bra and threw it down on the floor, giving him a clear view on her perfectly shaped, naked breasts, covered with dark, flawless skin and small drops of sweat, her brown nipples erected... Scotty gasped, feeling his mouth turning waterly. Then she got down on her knees and pressed her chest against his cock, centering it on the valley between her breasts. Scotty moaned upon feeling her warm, sweaty skin against his member, feeling every single part of his body being washed over by the wave of pleasure. Few drops of pre cum ozzed from his dick and landed on her nipples. Kat then pressed her breasts against his cock and used them to massage Scotty's member, licking it's head every now and then. Scotty started moaning from the top of his lungs, bouncing up and down with his hips in order to get more friction on his swollen erection. Soon, he came, his body shaking due to an intensity of his orgasm, cumming over Kat's breasts, some of it landing on her lips. Kat licked her lips and tasted his cum before she came too, letting out a small moan as she creamed her black lance panties. But Scotty was far from over. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned Kat down on the bed, only turning her on more. Their lips met in a world-crashing kiss. As soon as Scotty turned rock hard again, he moved his lips away from hers, causing her to groan in frustration, and entered her. Kat moaned, feeling joilt going right down her pussy as she felt his hot pulsing length inside her carnals. He started moving in and out of her, enjoying in both her wetness and warmth and the friction, moaning her name in what Kat was sure was the sexiest thing she ever heard. They knew that what they are doing is wrong and that they could get fired or at least disciplined if they get caught but that only turned them on more. Kat was looking at Scotty's naked, muscular body in mixture of lust and delight. Just about when he found her throbbing clit and started rubbing his length against it, he wrapped his mouth against Kat's right nipple and gently nipped it with his tongue. Those two actions got Kat's senses to go wild and, fast enough, she came, feeling an osciliating waves of pleasure ripping through her body. Upon feeling her clit pulsing against his length and her warm wet juices wrapping around his member, Scotty came too, pressing his teeth hard against the skin covering her breast as he cried out.

It took them good five minutes to calm down and start breathing normally. At that point on, Scotty crawled out of her and lay on the bed next to her, looking at an alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 3:30 am. He groaned.

"Maybe... maybe I should stay here", he suggested.

"Yes", Kat agreed. "That's a good idea."

She lay her head on his chest and pulled the cover over the two of them as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Feeling of her warm, sweaty, nude body pressed against his caused him to harden again, his erection rubbinh agains her thigh. Kat smiled sexily before grabbing his hard on, as she pulled his hand between her thighs. They were jerking it to each other for about five minutes before till they came simultaneously. He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_We better be ready for an awkward morning_, were Scotty's last thoughts before he fell asleep.

**A/N: I will probably write a (much more romantic) sequel to this, but I have no idea when. So, this is it for now, guys.**


End file.
